The Henry Project episode 1: Henry meets Henry
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Ray and Schwoz made a clone machine and Henry asked if he can use the clone for tonight. what will Henry and his clone do together? only one way to fine out.


**Hey guys and gals this is my first story i hope you like it. Also I don't own, work for, and know anyone who owns, and or works for Nick and Nick's Henry Danger in anyway.**

It was a boring friday in Swellview and Henry's famliy was out on vacation. Henry was grounded and stuck at home doing chores and school work. Whlie Henry was working Rey called him.

Ray: hey Henry. Whatcha doing? Henry: what do you think i'm doing? Chores. Ray: oh. Well come to the Man cave there is trouble. Henry: i can't. I'm grounded. Ray: what? Oh..ok. Henry: who are you talking too? Ray: Schwoz. He got somethng to show you. So get to the Man cave now!. Henry: (sigh) fine.

Henry stopped what he was doing and went to the man cave when he got there he saw a weird machine.

Henry: what's that? Ray: it's a clone machine. Schwoz: it's a tanning bed. Ray: and a clone machine. Henry: did you guys test it yet? Ray: yeah we did on Charlotte. Henry: where is she? Schwoz: she went home with her clone. Now take off your cloths and step into the machine. Henry: naked? Ray: eww no to your boxer. Henry: oh ok.

Henry took off his cloths and step into the machine then Schowz push somes buttons then the machine did it work. After a few minutes Henry came out of the machine and put his cloths back on.

Henry: BTW why did your guys make this? Schowz: so we can have another you to take your place whlie you are busy with your school work and chores. Henry: so you guys on replaceing me? Ray: yes, we are replaceing you with you.

A few seconds the clone comes out of the machine in his boxers and looks around and sees Henry.

Henry 2: hey you look good. Henry 1: same goes for you cute guy. Hey Ray what was the Emergency?

Ray: bank robbery. Henry 1: oh ok. Here you go. Henry gaves Henry 2 his gum and made a bubble making him Kid Danger Ray did the the same thing and the two of them quickly ran to the tubes to start their mission. After they left Henry's mom called him.

Henry: hey mom what's up? Yeah i'm fine. No. i'm not at Junk'N Stuff. Ok bye. I gonna go home Schowz see ya later. Schowz: ok bye Henry.

Henry leave the man cave and goes back home to finshed his chores and school work. A few hours later Henry returns to the man cave.

Henry: hey guys how did mission go? Ray: it was awesome! Henry 2 grab one of the bank robbers and spanked him. Henry 2: yeah i spank his ass. Henry 1: you are still in your Kid Danger costume. Why? Henry 2: it feels good and i like it. Henry 1: take it off please. Henery 2: ok.

When Henry 2 was taking off his Kid Danger costume Ray went to get some cloths for him. Henry 1 smlied and had a great idea. He went to ask ray and schowz somethng.

Henry: hey guys, can Henry 2 sleepover at my home tonight? Ray: Charlotte asked the same thing. Ok but bring it back here tomorrow. Ok? Henry: OK. i will. Let's go Henry 2. Henry 2: ok.

Both Henrys leave the man cave and they went to Henry's house luckily Henry's famliy was on vacation and Henry was home alone he took Henry 2 to his room.

Henry 2: hey. Nice room you got. Henry 1: thanks. Henry 2: hey what's that on your bed? Henry 1: nothing. After he moves his Teddy Bear away. Henry 1: anyway do you wanna have sex? Henry 2: what's sex? Henry 1: you want me to tell you or show you?

After that both henrys started making out. Henry 2 starts to kiss Henry 1 way down and he soon start to suck on Henry 1 nipples and one hand is playing with the other nipple. After that Henry 2 was on his knees as he pulled Henry 1's boxers down he just licked his lips before sliding the dick into his mouth. Henry 1 just moaned as he played with Henry 2's hair. Hearing Henry moan just made him suck even faster. Henry 2 was soon playing with his own dick as he kept sucking away. Henry 1 slowly started to face fuck Henry 2 and every few thrusts he would go faster. Henry 2 hands were now squeezing Henry 1's ass, causing Henry 1 to go even faster after a few thrusts Henry 2 start sucking on Henry 1's balls.

After sucking on his balls he went back to suck his dick After a few more bobs Henry can no longer hold back as he come in Henry's 2 mouth. Henry 2 gladly swallowed every drop the two of them soon make out again they moved the cum back and forth into each others mouths until Henry 1 swallowed his own cum.

Once the kiss broke, Henry 1 pushed Henry 2 onto the bed and started to lick each of Henry 2's nipple before licking his way to Henry 2's dick. Henry 1 soon was licking all over Henry 2's dick before putting it in his mouth. Henry expertly sucked away, causing Henry 2 to moan and to play with Henry's hair. Henry kept sucking away as Henry 2 started to face fuck Henry. This just made Henry suck even faster while being face fucked. It did not take long for Henry 2 to be on edge as he ended up shooting his load into Henry 1's mouth who swallowed all of it.

Once Henry 1 pulled Henry 2 dick out of his mouth the two made out. As they were kissing Henry flipped the both of them so Henry 1 was on top. Henry 1 started to kiss his way down soon Henry 1 lifted Henry 2's legs and started to rim Henry 2. Henry 2 moaned as he was ready to be fucked. Once Henry 1 thought Henry 2 was ready he jammed his dick right inside of Henry 2's ass. Henry 2 quickly moaned and the fuck began. Henry 1 was fucking him Hard and rough and Based on Henry 2's moans, he liked it too. The fuck was so intense that Henry 2 shot his load without even touching himself. This makes Henry 1 fuck even harder and faster into the tight ass of Henry 2. The boys continued to moan as loud as they could. The smells and sounds of sex really started to fill up the room. The boys once again made out and soon Henry 1 was on edge After a few more thrusts Henry 2 shot his load a third time without touching himself. That's all it took for Henry 1 to shot his load deep inside of Henry 2's ass Henry soon fell onto Henry 2 body and started to make out with him Once the kiss broke Henry 1 rolled off of Henry 2 No words were said as the boys fell asleep.

 **The end.**

 **Hey guys and gals. What do you think of my first story? Please let me know in the Reviews.**

 **I'll see you guys again in my next story. Bye.**


End file.
